The blood of the frist
by hopelessp
Summary: klaus finds bonnie bleeding to death in the middle of the french quarter.
1. Chapter 1

As Klaus stood on his balcony in the middle of the French quarter he listened carefully to all the city's inhabitants. His instincts were telling him the danger was near but he couldn't quite put his finger on what or who the threat is. After what felt like hours Klaus hears a familiar voice. Klaus walked cautiously towards the sound of women. He can here 12 women chanting, but not one peep of the girl he thought he had heard. As Klaus turns to walk away until he hears her scream, at the sound of her cry he ran full speed until he reached the scene. By the time he arrived the damage was already done and everybody had scattered into the night, leaving only the girl he had heard from so far away. Bonnie bennet.

Klaus stood above her appalled at the vison in front of him. She laid here bloody and bruised. Her heart was barely holding on and he knew it he knew the only way to save her was with his blood. He bit his wrist and pushed her lips gently apart.

"Drink love, you'll be okay. Just drink" He whispered as he holds her head up watching carefully as she subconsciously starts to swallow his blood.  
Klaus looked down and notices a small drop of Bonnie's blood on his thumb. He slowly raises his thumb to his mouth unable to stop himself and tastes just one drop of her. Suddenly his eyes glowed gold and in the same moment Bonnie's eyes shot open and for a split second hers glowed the same. She fainted as quickly as she had awoken up but he could hear her heart beat stronger. It was different than the way he heard anyone else's heart, like he was hearing his own. He knew he needed to find a witch and fast. Klaus picks up the small witch and walks slowly back to his home holding her close. Just as they arrive at the steps of his compound Bonnies eyes suddenly open.

She immediately jumps out of his arms and takes a few steps back "Klaus? What the hell? What are you doing here?" she shrieked

"Not to sound childish love but I was here first" He said with a chuckle. ' _How about a little thank you instead_ ' he thought to himself.

"How about a fu-"she started but stopped as she realized that he hadn't said it out loud "how did you do that" she asked in an accusing tone.

As Klaus stood there shocked by what the young witch had done he hadn't even heard her question he just kept thinking back to when he was a child. He couldn't help but recall a story Ayanna had told him and his brothers when he was just a boy. He would need to talk to Elijah about that later.  
" well talk about that later how about you tell me how you ended up in my city" Klaus said with a curious tone. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here so long after he had left mystic falls. Was it a coincident was she the threat he was feeling?


	2. chapter 2

"So Miss Bennett what are you doing in New Orleans" Klaus asks with a smile peeking through the rear view mirror.

"I'm here on vacation" Bonnie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh how awful you just happened to end up half-dead in the middle of your vacation."Just as he finishes his sentence they arrive at the Mikaelson Compound.

Oh god what am i doing here bonnie inner vlice screams. As they walk through the bulding ahe sees huge paintings of the original family.

"How long have you all lived here"bonnie asked slightly amazed at its beauty

"Not long little witch we just recently moved back after some nasty buisness with my father a few hundred years back" Klaus whisphers lowly in her ear.

He had never known why he felt such a connection to Bennet witches but he had come to accept it over the years.

After a few seconds her face hardens and her mask reappears "hmm how unfortunate. I can only imagine how wonderful this city would be had you all stayed away" and just as she finishes her sentence Elijah enters the room.

"Miss Bennet lovely to see you again" he says polite as ever. "What are you doing so far from home" he questions innocently as they walk through the double doors to the main living room.

"I'm here on vaca-" bonnie begins but is suddenly cut off by Klaus.

"Vacation. Yes yes ive heard that lie already"he says slightly irritated at the games his little witch was playing.

"Elijah i need to talk to you privately in the library" klaus says with a look Elijah knows too well "Do you mind sending someone to collect bonnies things and show her to her room?" He says already walking out.

"I'm not staying here klaus" Bonnie yells out to him. She was so distracted by the beautiful compound that she nearly forgot she was almost killed not one hour ago.

"Stay here until you are healed and then ill take you home myself Love" Klaus says in an amused tone as he walks out of the rooms completely.

Oh god what did I just get myself into was the last thought on bonnies mind as she trudged through the compound to her temporary room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you bring her here Klaus?" Elijah asks pouring himself a drink

Klaus wasnt one hundred percent sure himself. "Just for a friendly chat of course" was all he could mutter before Elijah began again.

"Is it really so smart to be taking on such a powerful witch when you should be focusing on another" he began eyeing Klaus wearily "she needs-"

Klaus cut him off with an irritated growl "yes I know what she needs she is MY daughter aftet all. " he finished with an eye roll.

"I actually brought her here because I think we may have a little problem " Klaus continued in an uncertain tone. "Earlier tonight I found the little witch in the French quarter..bleeding to death"

"Did you see who was responsible" Elijah asked still confused as to why the girl was there.

"Thats not whats important. When i found her I fed her my blood...and I may have tasted a drop of hers" Klaus paused "after,her eyes shot open and they were gold"

As soon as he finished Klaus turned as supernatual speed "Do you recall the storied ayanna use to tell us when we were children" Elijah asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course..I must go tell miss Bennett. " klaus said in a reluctant tone.

 _This should be fun_ was the last thing Klaus thought before setting off to Bonnies room.

AN: I'm sorry the chapters are so short but hopefully ill have time to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Not fully healed yet Bonnie begrudgingly settles into the soft bed as her mind races, wondering how she got to New Orleans in the first place. Who were the witches in the park? And how the hell did she get roped back into this?

 _One minute I'm making dinner the next I'm waking up in the park with a dozen witches and just as many cuts. Just perfect_ Bonnie thought to herself

after what feels like days Bonnie hears a stiff knock at her door. She knows it has to be Klaus, looking for answers no doubt. As she walks to the door her heart begins racing. _If he wanted you dead you would be, Act tough_ she thought herself as she turned the door handle.

"You're very right about that little one" Klaus teases with a small smile "and you don't need to _act_ it" he finished, grinning at the blush on her cheeks.

Bonnie let herself smile for only a second before her face contorts into an angry expression "what did you do?!" her temper only getting more out of hand "whatever it is undo it now or it-" she noticed the arrogant smile had faded and been replaced with a worried frown and stopped.

She walks to him "Klaus…" she begins uncertain "what did you do" Bonnie asked slower, more worried than ever.

"I… I found you in a park in the quarter. I had heard a group of witches chanting, then a scream." Klaus explained nervously." I rushed over and there you were, half bleeding to death and unconscious on the ground" he took a long pause. Klaus studied her face as he talked, worried about what he needed to tell her next. "I fed you my blood, you should be thanking me by the way" he let out a nervous laugh, one Bonnie had never heard before. " but while I was healing you I tasted a drop of your blood. And when I did… something happened" he finished quietly.

"What do you mean something happened? What happened?" Bonnie questioned, getting louder.

"Watch your tone little one" he chide with smirk "let me tell you a story first". Bonnie rolled her eyes and silently agreed.

"When I was a little boy my mother had a dear friend name Ayanna" Klaus began "One full moon as we hid in the cave she told us a story of love and bravery and .." he trailed off, looking Bonnie in the eyes.

 _"One day, a thousand moons from now there will a strong leader. He will have the strength and aggression of a thousand men. A heart that is golden and dangerous as the sun, with eyes to match. His power unyielding. Unmatched. Unbeatable by all but one. A woman, her power ancient and like no other .Her beauty just as stunning and rare. Once the bond is complete His golden eyes will be reflected in her own. Their minds working as one, a thought just as powerful as words. Senses tuning together. Emotions syncing. Together they will lead and prosper. But only together."_

Bonnie and Klaus sit across from each other, both wondering what this meant.


End file.
